<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Things In Life Are Scary by natashasbanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701932">The Best Things In Life Are Scary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner'>natashasbanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hacy: Living With Sisters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel notices the little spark between Macy and Harry, but Macy is holding herself back. Mel doesn't understand why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn &amp; Mel Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hacy: Living With Sisters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Things In Life Are Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mel heard voices as she made her way down the stairs. It was too early for her to be awake, especially considering her shift at The Haunt hadn’t ended until two in the morning. But there she was awake and in search of coffee, several cups of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t surprised to find Macy and Harry in the kitchen. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, laughing as they talked quickly. They looked up when Mel shuffled into the room and even in her sleep deprived state, she didn’t miss the way Harry scooted his chair away from Macy’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Mel,” Macy greeted with a smile that Mel returned as she headed for the coffee maker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” she repeated, pouring coffee into the largest mug she could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” Harry commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel turned around, practically gulping down her coffee, ignoring the way it burned her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me,” she said, setting her mug on the island. “I don’t want to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy chuckled and Harry looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips before his eyes dropped to his mug quickly. Mel raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her coffee. He cleared his throat and checked his watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be going,” he said, standing from the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel didn’t miss the look of disappointment on Macy’s face as he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still on for lunch, right?” Macy asked, reaching out to touch Harry’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry squeezed her hand for a split second before tucking it into his pants pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said and his smile was so warm that Mel felt like she was intruding on something personal. “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your day, Mel,” he said and Mel gave a short wave as he left the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel waited until she heard the front door open and close again before looking at Macy again. She had a small smile on her face as she looked down at her phone. Mel had so many questions about what she just saw, but in her sleep deprived state she couldn’t decide what to say that didn’t seem too invasive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy looked up and caught her staring. Her brow wrinkled and she tilted her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel shrugged. “Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy’s eyes narrowed. “You have a look.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not have a look,” Mel scoffed, lifting her mug to take a long drink of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy watched her, looking at her like she was a scientific mystery that needed unraveled. Mel finally relented with a roll of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set her mug down and cleared her throat. “You and Harry looked, uh,” she faltered thinking of the right way to phrase it. “You guys looked cozy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Macy asked, the pitch of her voice raising slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Mel stuttered. “You guys have gotten really close. It’s kinda nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged and picked up her mug again feeling incredibly awkward. Macy’s eyes dropped to the table and Mel wished she hadn’t said anything. She and Macy weren’t the closest, they butted heads more often than not, but they were working on it. She wished their relationship was better, but she wasn’t sure exactly how to bridge that gap between them. And commenting on her closeness with Harry clearly wasn’t the way to do go about doing that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy frowned at the table and Mel didn’t need Maggie’s powers to see that something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, rounding the island to sit at the table across from Macy. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy glanced up and Mel saw her debating with herself before she shook her head with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Mel asked, reaching out to touch Macy’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy opened her mouth and closed it again quickly, pursing her lips for a moment before opening her mouth again. But the only thing that came out was a short breath before she closed her mouth and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel waited patiently, sensing that Macy wanted to say something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Macy spoke softly, her eyes focused on a point over Mel’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever wanted something so much it terrified you?” she asked, looking at Mel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel shook her head. Fear wasn’t really something Mel felt often. If there was something she wanted, there wasn’t an obstacle she couldn’t overcome to get it. But Macy was different, she spent a lot of time in her own head and Mel had learned that that was often her downfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s there to be afraid of?” Mel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So much could go wrong,” Macy answered vaguely, but Mel was starting to understand where this was going. “And I’m afraid that if I let my emotions cloud my judgement, the consequences if things don’t work out will outweigh whatever good might come out of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if it does work out?” Mel asked, no doubt in her mind now that they were talking about Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy’s shoulders slumped and she blew out a breath. “What if it doesn’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel offered a small smile. “Sometimes you have to forget about the what ifs and just take the leap, consequences be damned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy laughed and shook her head. “That’s not really how I work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Mel said, squeezing Macy’s hand. “But the best things in life are scary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s any science to support that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel rolled her eyes playfully and pulled her hand back. “In my experience, that’s always been the case. And while that may not be quantifiable, I’m your sister and you should take my word for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy sat back and seemed to consider it for a moment. “I don’t know and I should head to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose from the table and cleared her and Harry’s mugs while Mel sat and finished her mug. Macy stopped on her way out of the kitchen with a hand on Mel’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for listening,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what sisters are for,” Mel said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy smiled back and ducked her head as she continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Macy,” Mel called out before she turned the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy turned and looked at Mel. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel took a breath and offered a reassuring smile. “You should tell Harry how you feel, I think he might surprise you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy’s eyes widened for a moment before her expression softened and she bit her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “I’ll think about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think too hard,” Mel called after her as she disappeared around the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Macy’s laugh as the front door opened followed by a quick, “I’ll try.” before the door closed and Mel was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel let the quiet of the house wash over her for a moment before she smiled to herself. She might not have wanted to be wake up this early, but she was glad she did for that moment with Macy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>